


In the Closet

by LittleLynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Remus' Furry Little Problem, sirius being sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is in a closet (a broom closet not a metaphorical one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StongeOfTheGalaxium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StongeOfTheGalaxium/gifts).



> A wild Wolfstar fic appears!   
> This was a request from my lovely friend for her birthday, I hope you like it sweetie! :)

 

“Moony? Come on Moony let me in.” Sirius pleaded, knocking on the broom closet door and trying to get Remus to open it.

Thus far he had been rather unsuccessful.

“Go away Sirius, you shouldn’t even be here you should be seeing Madame Pomfrey.” Remus’ tearful voice reached him, and yes, Sirius had a broken arm and were he a sensible person, he definitely would be in the hospital wing.

But he wasn’t, and right now he was far more concerned with his friend hiding in a cupboard than he was about his bloody arm.

“I will go see Madame Pomfrey, but after you’ve come out of there.” Sirius replied, arm cradled against his chest, if Evans was here she’d probably just be able to fix it for him and avoid a lecture from the nurse.

The again, sometimes’ being scolded by Lily was even worse, maybe he’d stick with the nurse.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Remus grumbled, and Sirius sighed.

“Well, tough shit really because I’m not going anywhere.” Sirius told him matter-of-factly.

“Sirius please just go.” Remus begged, voice all shaky and the exact reason why Sirius wasn’t going anywhere.

“Moony, I didn’t want to do this, but if you don’t open the door I will open it myself anyway.” Sirius pointed out, ready to get his wand and alohomora the lock if he had to.

But with a snuffle and a shuffle from the other side of the door, Sirius could hear the lock being turned.

Sirius pushed the door open, shutting and locking it again behind himself as he stepped in, spying Moony sat in the corner of the crampt and chaotic closet.

Remus was sat with his knees up, arms around them and hiding his face against them. Sirius hated it. He came over and settled himself down in the small space next to Remus, using his good arm to wrap around his boyfriend and tug him close for the cuddle that he so clearly needed.

That worked a bit like a damn breaking and for a little while Remus’ quiet little sniffles and tears turned into a bout of proper crying and clinging onto Sirius’ shirt, tucking his face against his chest and wetting it with his sobs.

Sirius just kept his hurt arm clear and held Remus tight, rocking him ever so slightly for as long as he needed.

“I’m sorry Sirius, I’m so sorry, I-I understand if you don’t want to-to be with me now but I’m just _so_ sorry.” Remus cried into him, voice wavering as he did.

“Whoa, who said anything about leaving you? Honestly everyone calls me the drama queen.” Sirius snorted, squeezing Remus tighter still.

“I broke your arm.” Remus pointed out, voice weak and hoarse, like he really thought it was his fault. Actually, this was Remus he was talking about, of course he thought it was his fault.

“No, I broke my arm by being an idiot.” Sirius said slowly, hoping it would get his point across.

“I remember knocking up down Sirius, it was my fault.” Remus pushed, tears still tracking down his face.

“Yeah, but on the basis that you can’t exactly control yourself when dealing with your little furry problem we both know I should have been keeping more distance. What can I say, I got a little too playful.” Sirius grinned, letting a teasing note fall into the last part and being beyond relieved when Moony couldn’t help but huff out a laugh at the coy remind of other times Sirius got a little too ‘playful’.

“S-so, you don’t hate me?” Remus asked what was really a ridiculous question, snuffling and tears really starting to taper off, Sirius pressed a firm kiss to his hair before responding.

“I’m too busy being in love with you for that.” Was Sirius’ cheesy but completely true answer.

“But, I–” Remus started and Sirius rolled his eyes and decided that shutting him up with a kiss was the best course of action.

Moony apparently agreed because it was only moments after Sirius’ lips found his that he was relaxing in Sirius’ arm and sighing softly, like he was relieved. Remus melted into the kiss in the way that he always did and made Sirius’ heart swell, pressing his tongue to the seam of Remus’ soft lips, longing to deepen their kiss.

Remus yielded and let his lips part, making happily little noises in the back of his throat as Sirius gently stroked his tongue along Remus’. At some point Remus had turned almost to facing Sirius rather than by his side to make their angle easier, and Sirius just couldn’t help but tug him the rest of the way into his lap, revelling in the way Remus was smiling gently against his lips now.

Well smiling until he leant against Sirius’ bad arm and caused him to flinch.

Luckily Sirius was fast and had his good arm around his waist before he had time to run away again.

“Oh no you don’t.” Sirius laughed, pulling him back, Remus huffed as he landed back in Sirius’ lap.

“Do you really love me?” Remus asked, voice quite, and really how could he even doubt it.

“Of course I do.” Sirius reassured again, knocking his nose against Moony’s.

“Even though I’m– ” Remus started but Sirius was already cutting him off.

“Yes, yes, yes. I will paint it on the school if you like, big enchanted red letters that can’t be washed off reading ‘Padfoot loves Moony so paws off’.” Sirius teased, well, actually, that could be quite funny...

“Don’t you dare!” Remus snorted, swatting Sirius’ good arm gently, well aware that that was definitely something that Sirius would do.

“So long as you promise it’s only my paws that are coming anywhere near you.” Sirius grinned, punctuating his point (and glorious pun) but pawing at Remus’ shirt.

“I promise.” Remus laughed, giving a half-hearted attempt to swat Sirius’ hands away, Sirius countered by leaning in to kiss Moony’s neck which always had him sighing and plaint in no time.

Remus sagged in his arms – or should that be arm – and melted a little under Sirius’ mouth, carding his fingers through Sirius’ long hair and tipping his head back just slightly, which of course only encouraged Sirius, running his tongue over Remus’ pule point and getting happy murmurs for his troubles.

He kissed his way up Moony’s jaw and back to his lips, claiming them in a searing kiss, nipping at the occasionally and enjoying the way Remus was melting. He slipped a hand – the hand attached to the not broken arm – under Moony’s shirt, tugging it out of his trousers and rucking it up. He looked it when Remus was all mussed up, especially if it was his doing.

“Not here Padfoot.” Remus groaned when Sirius’ fingers found one of his nipples.

“Why not here?” Sirius grinned, moving his mouth to Remus’ neck and sucking in a kiss.

“Because we’re in a broom closet.” Remus replied, half-heartedly nudging Sirius away, although at the same time he was bearing his neck further.

 “Yes we are.” Sirius agreed, letting his hand skate lower and toy with the waistband on Remus’ trousers.

“We’re not doing this in a broom closet.” Remus told him, lancing their hands together to push Sirius’ hand away, naturally Sirius made a dramatic sad noise. “However, I might let you carry on with this later, if…” Remus trailed off.

“If?!” Sirius asked excitedly, things getting promising.

“If you go to the bloody hospital wing and get your arm fixed.” Remus declared standing up and pulling Sirius with him but the good arm and corralling him for the door.

“You’re too good to me.” Sirius laughed as Moony manhandled him (very carefully mind you) in the direction of Madame Pomfrey.

“Debatable.” Remus replied, and Sirius stopped moving and turned to catch Remus’ lips in another kiss, right there on the stairs.

“Not really.” He said, sincerity lacing through his words.

And there was that smile he had been waiting for since the accident. That little one that was just for him, because when he saw that he knew that everything was going to be alright.

So Sirius went back to grinning and Remus rolled his eyes fondly and went back to ushering him towards the hospital wing and when his arm was fixed (and he had successfully dodged the questions about how it had happened), Sirius went about finishing what had started in the broom closet, making sure Remus forgot everything about broken arms and blame and his furry little problem.

From the way Remus was curled up around him and snoring soundly, he’d say he was pretty successful.

 

 


End file.
